


Puncture

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, well as close to fluff as they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Melkor plays with and then pierces Mairon’s nips.





	Puncture

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for nipple play! Not sure if this is what you wanted but I tried!

The flickering of the candlelight was distracting, his mind far from the briefing that the orc captain was providing. His Master looked similarly bored, though Mairon was certain that he was concealing it better. Melkor seemed to outright not care, not even bothering to pretend to pay attention. The weeks had dragged on since they began this renewed assault on Arda. With his crown of Silmarils, he looked enchanting, but the air of Angband seemed stifling. Mairon had done all he could manage with the troops, but his patience for Melkor’s games ever thinned. Ungoliant had been cast out, the Valar has devised new forms of light for this world, and Fëanor was now dead. Melkor needed devise a plan, else Mairon would have to come up with something for the troops to keep them occupied. 

Before he was even aware of it a heavy sigh passed his lips and the room went quiet, all eyes on him. But it was one pair of eyes that stroked embarrassment in him. His Master’s quirked brow and mischievous expression sent shivers down his spine and excitement unfurled low in his stomach. As the Vala raised to his feet, Mairon bowed his head, ready to apologize. 

“Barring any important news, meeting adjourned,” he spoke, bidding the rest to go. All but his lieutenant it seemed. It took a moment for the room to clear, but once the doors were firmly shut Melkor lay his hand on Mairon’s shoulder. “How is it, little flame, that these meetings seem endless?”

The hand felt heavy, and all too quickly the Maia felt his thoughts turn impure. So easily was his distracted by pleasures of the flesh, having been apart from Melkor often in recent days. Their work had taken them in different places more than he preferred, and albeit he would never admit it, Mairon missed the Vala terribly when they were parted. “I have not the faintest idea, my Lord,” he offered, head turning subconsciously toward the hand so his face might brush against the recently burned and poorly healed flesh. 

“Accompany me to my bed chambers,” Melkor requested, though it was more decidedly an order than a question. It was clear that the Maia attempted to appear more collected than he felt, so surely the way his eyes alighted. 

Although most might pass through the halls of the fortress, the pair instead took the tunnel behind the great iron wrought throne. Within a few minutes they entered the larger chamber, decorated with various trophy pieces and lush dark fabrics. The ornate bed was the centerpiece of the space, though the far wall held more than its share of intricate items of torture and lust. Without awaiting the command, Mairon began to unfasten his robes, undoing each clasp and tie efficiently. Each piece fell discarded and pooled around his feet as he went, save the under tunic which he dropped to the side. 

Melkor turned to regard the other, surprised to see how quickly it was that his Maia disrobed. So eager was he to please, and already his cock was flush with desire. The Vala chuckled at the sight, not bothering to undress similarly. He had other plans, after all. A way to break up the monotony of their day. His darkened fingers reached out to touch upon the now exposed chest, grinning sharply at the way the other shivered under his ministrations. “Of the things Eru Ilúvatar has created, you are by far most beautiful.”

Crimson tainted Mairon’s cheeks as he bit his lip and lowered his gaze. Inhaling an even paved breath, he waited for the other to guide him. These moments, though ever pleasurable, were not for his benefit. His Master could do as he pleased, and the Maia had long decided that he would give himself fully to the Vala. Even still, he would be spouting blaspheme should he deny that he looked forward to these moments where it was just the two of them. He yearned for the praise and approval, delighted in punishment, sought out anything he could. 

“Sit atop the bed, little flame. Lean back on your hands with your legs spread.”

Following the instruction, as though he were a mere toy to be played with, he assumed the position Melkor has asked of him. This was different from other times, in which his Lord has often pushed and pulled and arranged Mairon by his own hand. Their mouths would crash together, bodies against one another until the Vala moved him again. Everything felt slow, achingly so, as his cock twitched in need of contact. Yet his Master seemed to take his time, coming to kneel between his spread thighs. Two shaky breaths later and the other finally leaned forward to capture his mouth. 

At least the kiss felt normal. Hot and sharp, all tongues and teeth exploring and forceful. Those charred fingers did not wrap around his desperate length, but rather found his chest. Feeling the roughness against such tender buds made his body ache, arching toward the touch. Breaking the kiss, Melkor trailed small nips down the flesh of his throat, lavishing and soothing each with a dart of his tongue. At the sound of Mairon gasping, he shifted further down, biting at the clavicle and sucking the thin skin until it left a dark mark. It was possessive and the Maia felt as though he could melt. 

Ever lower, the Vala came down to the tender pink buds, swirling his tongue around one as the other hand’s thumb brushed against it. Mairon couldn’t help the moan, his breath heavy, head falling back in a cascade of red hair. Still he lifted his head once more, entranced at the sight of his Master knelt in front of him, sucking and teasing at his chest. At the apex of his thighs a bead of fluid formed at the tip of his cock. 

“My Lord,” he exhaled, golden eyes hooded as he watched. The Vala’s sharp teeth grazed the sensitive spot, drawing another low moan from him before pulling back ever so slightly and blowing a cool breath against the skin. The mixture of sensation was intense, from hot mouth to the coolness of breath. 

“Yes, Mairon?”

Eru be damned for creating such a handsome and devastating being. The way Melkor seemed to smile up at him, his fingers rolling one pert nipple between them, was intoxicating. “S-surely this is not all you wish of me this eve, my Lord,” he managed, head fuzzy from arousal. “I cannot be so pleasing to you like this…”

It seemed hardly fair for him to get all the pleasure and for his Master to merely administer it. Yet the Vala seemed unfazed by such a thing. “I am pleased, little one,” he countered, brow raising as he took the nipple back into his mouth so that he might swirl his tongue around it. Mairon’s hips canted upward, his back arching once more, but the other’s charred hand stilled him. Whining softly, the sound was cut off as the fingers wrapped around his length. “You must be patient for me today,” he chided, giving the cock a few strokes before releasing him once more. “Are you not mine to do with as I will?”

“I am, my Lord,” Mairon tried, though he did not sound convinced. 

“Then act like it.”

The Maia felt his face burning with embarrassment at being called out like he was. When his Master rose to his feet, he bit back a complaint, not wanting to sound ungrateful. Watching the other go to the wall of devices, he swallowed audibly. Whatever it was the Vala was planning, he knew he had to be better for him. Mairon averted his gaze as Melkor turned to regard him a moment before turning back to grab several things from the wall. 

As he approached once more, Melkor set down a few things on the floor beside him, settling on his knees again. Brushing his fingers along the inside of the Maia’s leg, he hummed appreciatively as the limb splayed open further for him. Instead of giving the arousal before him attention, he skimmed over it in favour of those lovely perked nipples. Taking one between his fingers, he rolled the delicate bud and tugged at it lightly to elicit a hiss from Mairon. To his side he picked up one of the things he had brought from the wall, what appeared to be some sort of metal clamp, and held it up for the other to see. 

Chewing at his lip with a look of confusion, Mairon tilted his head slightly and frowned. He could not discern what his Master was intending to do. Yet he did not protest, not even when the clamp was opened and dragged sharp down his sternum. 

“Are you afraid, Mairon?”

“My Lord…?”

“Do you fear that I am to hurt you?”

Brows knitting at the question, his gaze met Melkor’s and he had to truly pause to consider what he was feeling. It was not that he was afraid that the other word cause him injury, nor that he couldn’t handle whatever it was the Vala did. And even if he could not, he had devoted himself and given himself completely to the other. “I…” Mairon frowned at his lack of words, his silk and honey tongue not offering anything though he tried. 

Melkor pulled Mairon down and, in what was likely the most gentle the Vala had ever been, kissed him. Any anxiety melted away in the warmth that spread through him. When at last their lips parted, still close enough to feel the other’s breath against his skin, he was at ease. “I am not afraid, my Lord,” he said at last, sure of his statement. 

The corner of his mouth pulled up, granting the Maia a half smile as he returned them to as they had been and brought the clamp back up. He waited for the nod before fastening it to the nipple in wait. Despite the gasp, Mairon stayed still for his Master, still dwelling on the high of being kissed so lovingly. The light dew of sweat began on Mairon’s forehead, his hair sticking to the skin there. So suddenly did the room feel warmer, but he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just his inferno fëa radiating in the space. 

It was the glint of gold that caught his eye, almost a hoop though it was not soldered together where the ends met. He tried not to wince as the clamp was released and left to dangle against his bare chest, cold metal against his burning skin. Melkor took up a second piece, some sort of pointed steel, and brought it to run along the flesh of Mairon’s inner thigh. Had his Master not looked to him he would not have even realized he had moaned at the sensation. All the same, the Vala brought it up to where the clamp was and it was then that Mairon noticed the holes on either side. Breathing in as Melkor aligned the needle, his gaze leveling on his Master’s concentration stricken face. So handsome was the Vala that in his distraction Mairon only had a moment to register as the needle punctured through his nipple. 

“Very well done, little flame,” Melkor praised, his hands moving quickly to remove the clamp and replace the needle with the gold hoop he had prepared. “You have done well.”

Mairon’s breath was erratic now, his chest stung, his heart raced. How such an act could have gone straight to his groin he hadn’t the faintest idea, but his cock was now leaking steadily. The moment was so entirely intimate, so intoxicating, that he found himself wishing that his Master never stop. He would be content to act as a fleshy pin cushion for all of eternity until the Void took him. 

Carefully he fastened the clamp to the other nipple, grinning at the Maia’s reaction. He brushed his charred fingers over the nub, already turning purple from being attached to, eliciting another soft moan. As quickly as he had done the first he pierced the second, savouring the way that Mairon seemed to squirm once the needle was through that tender nub. “You are ravishing like this,” he nodded approvingly, removing the clamp once more and replacing the needle a moment later with a second golden hoop. 

Once the hands were removed from his chest, those delightfully rough fingers went to his sides to stroke down to his hips. Mairon fell backward a onto his elbows on the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer, and for that he felt he was seeing stars. The stretch of his skin as his chest was pulled taught left him in delectable agony, head falling back as he groaned. It was such an accumulation of sensations, overwhelmingly so, and when his Master took his cock once more in hand, it was only a few strokes until he fell into complete bliss. 

Chest heaving for his breath, he let himself fall completely flat against the bed, eyes closed as he came down from his peak. “Thank you, Master… Thank you,” he muttered, near incoherent. “Thank you…”

The bed seemed to shift as the Vala’s weight joined him, strong arms pulling him in against Melkor’s own chest. Fingers carded through his hair, a thoughtless gesture that was so very soothing. Before he knew it, Mairon had fallen asleep, spent and content in his Master’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, y’all.


End file.
